Las segundas oportunidades ¿existen?
by Darynka Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley tiene una vida dificil, pero solo una persona que la lastimó alguna vez, le puede demostrar que no todo es tan malo y que el amor si existe, asi como la felicidad. D&G...Mi primer fic... dejen reviews xfa. Cap VI arriba!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I: ¿Feliz Navidad?**

Los preparativos estaban listos. La familia entera había ayudado en algo: Ron había puesto el árbol, los gemelos se habían encargado de la decoración y la iluminación, Charlie había colocado la mesa, Bill había ayudado a su padre con las bebidas y Percy se encargaba de cuidar a los mas pequeños de la familia. Las mujeres: Hermione, Fleur, Penélope, Lorna, Ginny y la señora Weasley estaban a cargo de lo mas importante: la cena.

No cabía la menor duda, aquella parecía ser una de las Navidades mas especiales que la familia Weasley pudiera tener. Además ahora había mas integrantes en la familia y eso le daba una nueva atmósfera a la situación. Ninguno de los Weasley o los demás podía ocultar la alegría que sentían por estar juntos en esa época.

Al atardecer, ya todo estaba casi listo. La pelirroja y mas pequeña de los Weasley había subido a su habitación, ya que no había terminado de envolver algunos regalos. Cuando estos quedaron listos, la noche había caído por completo y ella admiraba el hermoso vestido azul cielo que estrenaría para aquella ocasión.

Había salido de la ducha y ahora estaba dándole algunos toques a su cabello para que se viera hermoso y con una caída perfecta que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Cuando terminó de maquillarse con tonos muy claros pero que le resaltaban las facciones de su cara, se colocó el vestido y se miró en el espejo sorprendida. El vestido parecía perfecto, ya que le resaltaba su pequeña pero bien formada figura.

Satisfecha por su arreglo, caminó a la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado de la cama. Sacó de un cajón una foto de toda su familia, incluidas las ahora esposas de sus hermanos y por supuesto sus sobrinos.

La sonrisa que dibujó su rostro irradiaba una alegría a medias, ya que para sentirse plenamente feliz sabía que le faltaba Harry, que se había ido hacía un año y lo único que sabía de él era por cartas: su carrera iba de maravilla, pero ya no le hablaba como en las primeras cartas, cuando le decía que la extrañaba y que pronto regresaría por ella.

Ahora en cada párrafo la chica se daba cuenta de lo feliz que parecía estar en Estados Unidos, es más no dudaba de que ya tuviera un amor, pues sentía una pasión especial en lo que le contaba y ya la veía como una amiga, ya no le decía que volvería por ella, solo le decía que algún día regresaría.

Una lágrima cayó silenciosa al recordarlo, que ella limpió con cuidado mientras colocaba la foto sobre su mesita. Sin embargo cuando se levantó escuchó un ruido detrás de ella. De inmediato volteó y se dio cuenta de que la foto se había caído y el cristal que se había roto. De inmediato lo levanto y al mirar la foto se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente estrellada excepto una parte.

Con cuidado quitó el cristal y la colocó así otra vez. Tiró los pedazos en su bote de basura y luego volvió a mirarse en el espejo para salir de su habitación. Se le hizo muy raro no escuchar ni un solo ruido abajo, es por eso que inconscientemente ella caminó con cuidado por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y no sabía porque, pero tenía miedo.

Estuvo tentada a bajar rápido, ya que también la desesperación la estaba matando, pero su conciencia fue más fuerte y siguió a paso lento hasta terminar el pasillo. Cuando comenzó a bajar los escalones lo hizo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y apenas iba a llegar a mitad de la escalera cuando sintió que ni la respiración controlaba.

Escuchó unas risas estridentes en la sala que le helaron la sangre. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se puso detrás de la pared que dividía la antesala de la sala.

-Que creíste Arthur? Que tú y tus adorables hijos podrían librarse así de fácil. Se los advertí, les dije que pararan la investigación y no lo hicieron… Ahora por eso, todos los presentes la van a pagar. Siento mucho que hayamos interrumpido así su cena, pero… era hoy el día perfecto para hacerlo, porque hoy menos que nunca habrá alguien que los pueda ayudar jaja…

Ginny se tapó la boca para no gritar cuando escuchó un disparo en la sala y luego mas risas de los hombres que estaban agrediendo a su familia. Se giró un poco para asomar la cara y ver lo que sucedía.

Su padre estaba tirado a mitad de la sala con la cara sangrada. Sus hermanos estaban amordazados y sentados en el sillón y su madre lloraba mientras un tipo la sujetaba fuertemente. La pelirroja no pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar bajamente, un sollozo que se cubría por las risas.

No sabía que hacer, se sentía impotente de poder ayudar a su familia. De pronto volvió a revisar la sala y se dio cuenta de que faltaban Fleur, Hermione, Lorna, Penélope y sus tres sobrinos.

Comenzó a buscarlos con desesperación, pero en ese momento vio como sus hermanos Charlie y Percy comenzaban a moverse como locos. Ginny siguió su mirada y vio con tristeza como Lorna y Penélope salían llorando de la cocina mientras un pequeño era arrastrado a un lado de las chicas.

Se apretó mas las manos sobre la boca mientras buscaba a las otras mujeres. Desde su lugar podía ver la sala perfectamente bien, incluso una pequeña parte de la cocina. No podía concentrase fácilmente ya que la escena de la sala la obligaba a temblar de miedo.

De pronto se fijó en Ron, que la había visto. Sus ojos suplicantes le indicaban que se fuera, pero Ginny estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía moverse. Después vio como le desviaba la mirada indicándole que uno de los hombres lo había visto y que miraba justo al a dirección en la que ella estaba.

Volvió a esconderse detrás de la pared y escuchó los pasos que se acercaban lentamente. No supo si fue su conciencia o instinto pero se movió con cuidado y se dirigió al reloj que había en la antesala.

Desde niña había sido su lugar favorito para esconderse. De frente no se podía ver el gran espacio que había atrás de la caja, que parecía clavada. Como pudo se escondió mientras sentía que su corazón la delataba por lo fuerte de su palpitar.

-Que pasa Tom?- gritó un hombre desde la sala

-Me pareció escuchar ruidos… como si hubiera alguien más- dijo el tal Tom muy cerca de donde estaba Ginny.

-Anda, no hay nadie, la familia completa está aquí- le volvió a gritar el otro

-Pero falta la hija menor- volvió a decir Tom, mientras Ginny se daba cuenta de que observaba la foto familiar.

-Escuché por teléfono que hablaba con su novio y le decía que Harry la había invitado a Estados Unidos y que iría para allá. Seguro salió hoy en la tarde.

Ginny sintió que la respiración le regresaba cuando escuchó al hombre regresar a la sala con los demás. Gracias a Dios, le había hecho esa broma a Colin en un intento por librarse de él, ya que la relación le comenzaba a aburrir y lo había hecho para herirlo un poco, porque era la única manera en que se atrevía a decirle que ya no quería seguir con él.

Sin embargo un segundo disparo y el grito de su madre la hicieron regresar a la situación actual. Salió del reloj y volvió a su sitio anterior, descubriendo con tristeza que Percy yacía en la alfombra y de su pecho salía sangre.

No supo cuanto más pasó antes de ver como cada miembro de su familia era baleado por aquellos infelices.

Ron, que era de los últimos, la vio con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y luego su mirada cambio a suplica cuando la vio con todas las intenciones de acercarse.

Ginny estaba a punto de delatarse, ya que no encontraba ningún sentido a vivir sin lo mas valioso que tenía. Pero la mirada de Ron la detuvo. Sabía que le pedía salvar su vida y había algo más.

Cuando notó que el pelirrojo rodaba los ojos en torno al árbol de Navidad, siguió su mirada y descubrió con infinita tristeza que unos pequeños ojos miraban la escena desde la apenas abierta caja de regalo mas grande que había.

Reconoció de inmediato a Neithan, el hijo de dos años de Ron, que miraba todo tan asustado y confundido. Ginny volvió a retroceder y sin saber porque, su mirada esta vez se detuvo en lo poco que vislumbraba de la cocina, para ver a otro pequeño: era Jonathan, el hijo de Bill.

La pelirroja miró nuevamente la escena que se concentraba en la sala y vio con una tristeza mas profunda a Ben, el hijo de Charlie que también yacía sobre la alfombra junto con los demás.

Su mirada se posó en el hijo de Ron, escondido en la caja de Regalo y luego volvió a mirar a Ron. Ginny descifró en su mirada que le pedía cuidar a su hijo y también notó la despedida.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el último disparo, que le quitó el brillo de sus ojos, que lo hizo caer de lado para luego derramar su sangre como todos los demás.

-Vámonos- gritó uno de los hombres y todos caminaron a la salida.

Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a esconderse detrás del reloj y luego escuchó como se cerraba la puerta.

Pasados unos momentos cuando ya no escuchó ruido alguno se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola, bueno pues este es mi primer fic, así que los invitó a que dejen sus reviews para continuar y ayudarme a mejorar. Se que la historia comenzó un poco trágica, pero no será así siempre lo prometo._

_Cuídense mucho y los esperó en mi siguiente cap. Bss_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II: Sombras en la oscuridad**

-Vámonos- gritó uno de los hombres y todos caminaron a la salida.

Ginny apenas tuvo tiempo de volver a esconderse detrás del reloj y luego escuchó como se cerraba la puerta.

Pasados unos momentos cuando ya no escuchó ruido alguno se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué le habían hecho a su familia? ¿Por qué esos cobardes habían acabado con su felicidad?

Comenzó a sentir como el corazón se le quería salir del pecho de tan fuerte que latía. Tenía miedo de salir de su "escondite" y ver lo que había quedado de su familia. No sabía como hacerle para pedir ayuda, sentía que su voz se había apagado…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que fuera un sueño, que al abrirlos estuviera en su cuarto aun… Sin embargo cuando los abrió sintió el fuerte dolor en el pecho y se vio detrás de un viejo reloj que emitía el sonido de la manecilla mientras avanzaba traicioneramente hacia adelante, cuando ella lo que quería era regresar el tiempo.

-¿Papi?- escuchó una vocecita en la sala

-¿Abuelito, abuelita… tío?- escuchó otra vez, solo que esta vez era otra vocecita diferente.

La pelirroja soltó un gemido melancólico al escuchar a sus dos pequeños sobrinos. Sintió que lo poco que le quedaba del alma se le iba y un nudo en la garganta la hizo callar de pronto al volver a escuchar a los niños.

No tenía ni fuerzas para sostenerse, pero como pudo se incorporó y salió de donde estaba.

Sin éxito alguno, intentó contener el llanto y lentamente avanzó a la sala…

-Tía, ¿Porque mi papá no se levanta… Dónde está mi mamá, porque mi abuelita no me contesta?

Ginny lo miró con tristeza sin atreverse a voltear y ver algo mas que no fuera la cara del pequeño.

-Jonathan ven conmigo- le pidió la chica

-Jonathan acércate a mí – le pidió.

El niño soltó la mano de su padre y caminó hasta Ginny. Ella se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y lo abrazó.

-Papi, papi?- Escuchó otra vez en la sala.

Soltó al pequeño y con toda la resignación terminó de entrar.

Lo que vio la hizo volver a caer al suelo: Todos sus hermanos, sus padres, sus cuñadas y su pequeño sobrino estaban ahí, tirados, muertos… llenando la alfombra con su sangre, llenando de hastío la casa que siempre estuvo llena de amor y felicidad.

-No, no, no…- repetía ella mientras los miraba.

-Tía… mi papá?

Ella miró la gran caja de regalo, que ya estaba destapada y mostraba a un pequeño niño castaño, asustado aún pero también confundido.

Nuevamente se levantó y fue hasta él. Lo sacó y lo llevo cargando a la antesala donde estaba Jonathan.

-A donde está mi mamá?- preguntó

-No lo sé… cuando la viste por última vez?- le preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y junto con el que traía en brazos se sentaba en la escalera.

-En la cocina- comentó el niño.

Ginny lo miró. Para ser un niño de casi cuatro años, Jonathan era muy listo. La chica veía en él una gran preocupación y notaba en sus ojos las ganas de llorar, pero sabía que él también se aguantaba las ganas de hacerlo porque eso asustaría a Neithan, el pequeño de dos años.

-Sabes como pasó?- le dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-No. Yo estaba juegando con mis juguetes y luego mi mamá me jalo de mi brazo y me llevó a la cocina, me metió en la puertita y me dijo que no me saliera, que no hiciera ruido.

-Y tu tía Hermione?

-Ella se llevó corriendo a Neithan y lo guardó en la caja…

El niño comenzó a balancear sus piernitas, mientras miraba otra vez a la sala.

-MI papá- dijo Neithan que estaba sobre las piernas de Ginny

-Tu papá no puede venir- le dijo ella, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Es como los videojuegos?- preguntó Jonathan, sorprendiendo a Ginny

-Mi tío Fred tiene un juego en el que también se oyen disparos…- explicó el niño mientras que con su pequeña mano hacia la figura de una pistola- Y así matas monstros… Pero si no corres, te matan a ti- exclamó con exaltación- Pero luego revives y juegas otra vez… Así es?

La pelirroja le sonrió, mientras lo abrazaba… como explicarle a un niño tan inocente que su padre no volvería… que ninguno de los que estaba en esa sala lo haría.

-No, es diferente… Neithan sabes dónde está tu mamá?

El niño negó con la cabeza y la miró.

-Debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Ginny al tiempo en que se ponía de pie.

Tomó a sus sobrinos de la mano y los condujo escaleras arriba hasta su cuarto.

-Jonathan, toma de mi escritorio las hojas y saca del cajón los colores. Siéntate con Neithan a dibujar en la cama- le indicó mientras prendía una vela.

El niño asintió y después de ayudarle a su primito a subir, corrió al escritorio que estaba a un lado de la ventana y tomó las cosas.

Ginny les colocó la vela en su buró y caminó al armario por un suéter.

-Tía que no tienes luz?- preguntó el niño mientras se acomodaba boca abajo con su hoja.

-No. Pero con la vela está bien… Voy al cuarto de tus abuelos, por favor no te salgas y cuida a Neithan.

Ginny caminó despacio por el pasillo hasta la otra habitación. Tampoco prendió la luz, porque temía que esos hombres siguieran afuera.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó mientras marcaba un número en el teléfono. Solo sonó dos veces antes de oír su voz.

-_Diga?_ -Colin eres tú…- exclamó la chica.

-_Ginny? Que pasa?-_ pregunto algo receloso pero sorprendido.

-Colin te necesito por favor… Acabo de ver lo que es entrar al infierno

-_Ginny…. Me preocupas, dime que pasa…_

-Mi familia Colin…- dijo hablando lo mas bajito y tranquila posible. Sabía que su casa, en silencio, era capaz de llevar las voces de la sala hasta el cuarto mas alejado y no quería que sus sobrinos la escucharan.

-_Que pasó?... Quieres que vaya a verlos… Te peleaste con ellos?_

-Por favor llama a la policía, ambulancias, no sé… y diles que vengan

-_Como? Tú no estás en Estados Unidos?..._

-No Colin, estoy aquí en mi casa. Por favor Colin que no se tarden, tengo miedo…

-_Pero que paso?-_ preguntó preocupado

-Apúrate Colin, por favor- le pidió antes de colgar.

Respiró hondo antes de volver a su cuarto donde su sobrinos, muy entretenidos pintaban. Se sentó junto con ellos sin atreverse a decir algo.

-Tía mira, es un dinosaurio…- le dijo Jonathan.

Neithan sin hablar le enseño su dibujó.

-El de él parece una papa- se burló Jonathan, mientras tomaba otra hoja y continuaba.

A Ginny le dolía la cabeza, de tanto aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Mostraba una serenidad que a ella misma le sorprendía. Su mente se iba una y otra vez a la sala con su familia y no podía evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero de pronto el ruido de patrullas y ambulancias inundó la atmósfera de silencio que había permanecido en aquel lugar.

-Vamos niños- les dijo ayudando a bajar a Jonathan y cargando al mas pequeño.

Cuando iba a mitad de la escalera, escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de Hermione que asustada gritaba por su pequeño.

En cuanto vio bajar a Ginny con él corrió y la abrazó junto con su hijo.

-Oh por Dios- exclamó cuando miró la sala y vio el terrible escenario que le presentaba.

No tardaron en entrar varios policías que al ver a Ginny le preguntaron:

-Que pasa señorita? Ella señaló la sala y al voltear, ellos también quedaron sorprendidos.

-Saca a las chicas y los niños de aquí- dijo el comandante con voz apagada por el impacto de la escena.

-Acompáñenme- dijo uno de los hombres mientras los conducía a la salida.

En cuanto estuvo fuera Ginny miró a Hermione, que ahora abrazaba a su pequeño con fuerza mientras luchaba por no llorar desenfrenadamente, aun impactada por lo que había visto.

-Hermione… como?- dijo con voz entrecortada

-No se Ginny, no sé… Ron me prometió que saldría detrás de mí y no lo hizo. Me interné en el bosque asustada, pero no pude regresar antes a la casa porque ellos seguían aquí… tardaron en irse.

Ginny suspiró aliviada de haber hecho lo correcto y no salir y hacer el menor ruido posible, igual que mantener las luces apagadas.

-Tuve miedo de que Neithan llorara, si es que seguía vivo… Pensé que por lo asustado lloraría y entonces ellos hubieran regresado y lo hubieran….- la castaña no terminó la frase y volvió a llorar mientras apretaba a su hijo.

Ginny cargó a Jonathan que parecía confundido y triste.

Hermione lo miró y luego a Ginny.

-Se la llevaron… ella tampoco tuvo tiempo de salir… si lo hubiera hecho nos hubieran visto. Prefirió quedarse antes de dejar que me vieran, porque sabía que con una panza de tres meses yo no llegaría al bosque tan rápido.

Abrazó a Jonathan y fue entonces cuando varios paramédicos se acercaron.

Ayudaron a Hermione a llegar a la ambulancia y la recostaron en una camilla. Los pequeños también fueron llevados, pero Ginny se negó.

-Ginny!- Escuchó que la llamaba un chico

-Colin- gritó ella mientras corría hasta él.

Fue entonces cuando no pudo mas y se soltó a llorar con tal desesperación y dolor que pronto le comenzó a faltar el aire y sintió que todo le daba vueltas…

-Ginny estás bien?- preguntó Colin asustado.

Ella comenzó a tener convulsiones y se dejó caer al piso. Su cabeza se volvió una despiadada cuando solo le mostró imágenes borrosas… imágenes que cada vez se hacían mas oscuras, pero a pesar de eso, pudo ver entre tantas, dos siluetas paradas a lo lejos, en la entrada del bosque.

Vio las capuchas oscuras, casi tan confundibles con la negrura del bosque, pero ella las distinguió, además vio sus sombras proyectadas gracias a la luz que ofrecía la parte trasera de su casa, que daba directo al bosque.

No supo en que momento, pero de pronto las vio por última vez antes de solo ver negro a todo su alrededor.

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: BUENO, PUES AQUÍ ACABA EL SEGUNDO CAP. ESPERO LES ESTÉ GUSTANDO Y SI NO, PUES HAGAMOS COMO QUE ESTO NUNCA PASÓ._

_SE QUE SIGUE SIENDO MUY TRÁGICO PERO NO ES FÁCIL QUE TODO SEA FELICIDAD TAN DE REPENTE. _

_ESPERO SUS REVIEWS OK? BSS DE DARYNKA MALFOY_

**Alejandra: **Gracias amiga, pero yo aun no estoy muy convencida de que esto sea una buena idea. Sin embargo tú ya leíste los tres primeros caps. Y confío en tu juicio de que son buenos. Espero me sigas ayudando con las ideas ok?

**Karkinos: **Gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad y que bueno que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, yo tampoco aguanto las faltas de ortografía así que trataré de cuidar eso. Espero seguir en contacto contigo ok?.. Cuídate.

**Fede:** No es que no me guste tu pueblo, pero solo tienes una tarjeta de banda ancha y yo sin internet sabes que no vivo. Y aun quiero ser abogada ok? Gracias a ti me sentiré presionada de escribir, pero supongo que eso no es tan malo. Cuídate y nos vemos en clases. Ah lo del fic… yo te lo trato de conseguir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III: Equivocaciones**

Vio las capuchas oscuras, casi tan confundibles con la negrura del bosque, pero ella las distinguió, además vio sus sombras proyectadas gracias a la luz que ofrecía la parte trasera de su casa, que daba directo al bosque.

No supo en que momento, pero de pronto las vio por última vez antes de solo ver negro a todo su alrededor.

Cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada azotarse, supo que había regresado. Sin embargo prefirió no salir de su estudio y continuó con su conversación.

-Bueno, pues ya está hecho… el dinero está en el portafolio- dijo con voz tranquila

-Gracias señor, ha sido un placer trabajar para usted

Mientras tanto en la sala, los dos que habían llegado se quitaban las capas. Uno de ellos se acercó a un sofá y con todo el coraje tomó un cojín y lo arrojó a la pared mas cercana.

El otro lo miró confundido, mientras se acercaba con temor:

-Oye, tranquilízate quieres…

-Es que no puedo, no puedo…

-Porque? Nadie va a saber que…

-Es que eso no me importa. Como se les ocurrió… No la teníamos que cobrar con dos, no con todos….- gruñó mientras tomaba otro cojín y lo pateaba

.Oye, pero eso no es nuestra culpa

-No sé en que maldito momento acepté meterme al juego sucio de mi padre… me siento como si yo lo hubiera hecho, como si yo…

-Pero no fue así. Tu y yo, lo único que hicimos fue escuchar los planes, guardar el secreto y luego… pues arriesgarnos a ver si habían hecho su trabajo

-Sabes que hicimos mas que eso Blaise, lo sabes…

-Bueno, bueno sí,. Pero cálmate. Nosotros en ningún momento tomamos las armas y…

-Pues como si lo hubiéramos hecho- le gritó mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

Sin pensarlo un segundo más salió corriendo hacia el estudio de su padre. Estaba tan exaltado que no se molestó ni en tocar.

-Draco, sabes que es de mala educación entrar sin permiso- le dijo su padre

-Ya no soy un niño para que me regañes por eso… Así que ya le pagaste?- preguntó al tiempo en que veía al hombre con el maletín.

-Si, hizo lo que tenía que hacer y…

-No, no hizo lo que tenía que hacer… armó un escándalo tan grande que…

-Que quieres decir?- preguntó confundido su padre mientras veía como el rubio tomaba por la camisa al hombre.

-Podrías repetir cuáles fueron tus instrucciones?- dijo el chico con todo el coraje que tenía.

-Draco esto es absurdo por favor….

- Padre….

-De acuerdo. Le ordené que se deshiciera de Arthur y de su hijo, el otro que tenía mucho poder…Percy, creo.

-Ahora quiero que tu le digas que hiciste?- le dijo al hombre dándole un jalón

-DILO…- le gritó

-Los maté…- dijo con voz entrecortada por el miedo que le provocaban los ojos del muchacho- a todos.

-Que hiciste qué?- preguntó sorprendido Lucius mientras se paraba de su silla y se acercaba a él.

-Cómo es posible?- le gritó mientras le arrebataba el maletín- te dije que los desaparecieras sin que nadie pudiera ver… que todo fuera con discreción… pero- Lucius se detuvo un momento mientras pensaba

-Si dices que a todos, significa que nadie vio?

Draco lo miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo es que su padre podía preguntar eso? ¿Qué acaso era él el único que sentía remordimiento?

Por un momento se sintió estúpido por tener ese sentimiento de culpa

-Si señor… no quedo nadie vivo

-Draco cálmate entonces… pareciera que te duele lo que paso- preguntó mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como tratando de encontrar la respuesta en los ojos de su hijo.

-No, no es así- negó rápidamente y soltó al hombre

- Pero… me da coraje su error- dijo con algo de duda

-Sin embargo creo que nuestro amiguito- continuó recuperando el tono amenazador de antes- no sabe que la palabra todos, no excluye a nadie.

-A que te refieres?...

-Fui con Blaise a la casa de los Weasley… Y me pareció ver el alboroto de patrullas y ambulancias, a las que seguramente llamó la hija mas pequeña, porque en cuanto llegaron al lugar, la chica salió corriendo junto con dos niños y la tal Granger.

-No señor, yo maté a todos…

-Estás seguro? A caso viste el cuerpo de la chica en la sala?

-No, pero ella está de viaje, la escuché hablar…

-Pues no se fue! Se quedó a ver la escenita que hicieron… y no dudó que los haya reconocido. Además aun me falta agregar algo…

-Hay más?- preguntó Lucius al borde de un colapso de nervios por el enojo

-Pues… eso que te lo responda tu fiel sirviente no? Pregúntale que es lo que trae en su camioneta?

Lucius salió de su estudio y recorrió rápidamente la sala hasta llegar a la puerta. Salió y no perdió tiempo en abrir la puerta trasera de una camioneta negra que estaba frente a su casa.

-Qué demonios…

Se dio la vuelta y vio parados a la entrada a Blaise, Draco y el otro hombre.

-Así o mas idiota.

-Señor…

-Toma a la chica y déjala en cualquier lugar antes de que despierte.

-Pero señor, no es peligroso? Puede declarar…

-No creo que hayas sido lo suficientemente tonto como para dejarte ver o si?

-No señor….

-Pues entonces obedece… ya fue bastante con que cometieras la estupidez de hacer noticia algo que debió pasar desapercibido. Con la hija de Delacour… esto puede terminar en una bomba de investigadores. Sabes que Delacour es muy poderoso y si a su hija le pasa algo… va a mover cielo mar y tierra por encontrar culpables… y para que queremos a más investigando de los que YA vamos a tener? Eso no nos conviene, por eso te exijo que la regreses.

-Si señor… y que va a pasar con la Weasley y Granger?

-No sé, pero si algo es seguro es que no las van a dejar desprotegidas… además, tampoco convienen sus muertes… sería imprudente. El dejar a unas cuantas vivas no le hace mal a nadie… El asunto se vuelve mas interesante. Que mejor que alguien viva con el recuerdo de un trabajo bien hecho, sino, que chiste.

Lucius volvió a entrar a su casa y lo siguieron los demás.

-Tú a donde?- le dijo al otro hombre.

-Recojo lo que me corresponde y me voy señor

- Vas y dejas a Delacour como te lo ordené. Luego puedes venir por lo que te corresponde. Aunque te voy a descontar algo porque tu escándalo de homicida en serie me va a salir caro.

Draco miró al sujeto irse y luego a su padre, dejándolo solo con Blaise.

-A tu padre tampoco le pareció mucho lo de las muertes no?

-Pues claro que no!- se exaltó Draco

-No te das cuenta de que eso nos hace mas sospechosos? Se supone que solo era en contra de Artur y Percy, aun cuando los gemelos y Bill también estuvieran metidos en el asunto. Pero lo principal era eliminar a los que estaban a cargo de la averiguación… si se atacó a toda la familia parece mas bien una venganza personal.

-Osea que…

-Al acabar con toda la familia, se muestra mucho miedo de que alguien pudiera descubrir a los asesinos... ese miedo solo lo tienen los que tenían cercanía a la familia. Si te das cuenta hasta casi sin querer, murieron los que sabían algo del asunto….

-Eso no fue planeado

-Pero pareciera que sí. En esa casa había 16 personas: Nueve del clan Weasley, Delacour, Las esposas de Charlie y Percy, Granger y tres niños

-…Y solo murieron los que de alguna manera estaban relacionados no? La hija de Weasley quedo viva y es una mocosa de 18- 19 años que también está estudiando, Fleur… ella solo sabe de moda y como ser arrogante, Granger… bueno se supone que nadie sabe que trabaja para el Ministerio y los niños… te das cuenta?

-Que dijiste de Granger?

-Aunque Granger tenga veinte años y un hijo, ella estaba trabajando para el Ministerio, ahora que ya no continuó una carrera como los demás… Con la astucia que tiene, no va a tardar en darse cuenta de que hay muchas cosas implicadas en el asunto.

-Granger trabaja ya?

-Si, es el cerebro de muchos planes, me lo ha contado mi padre.

-Y no le preocupa que ella siga viva?

-Claro que sí, pero matarla sería mas sospechoso, sobre todo para nosotros Mi padre es de los . pocos que sabían de ella…

-Si…Pero Arthur y su hijo descubrieron muchos grupos de mafia… cualquiera pudo haber sido… Y no solo eso, las muertes se dieron con armas muggles. Sería obvio pensar que no fue un mago, sino un grupo de la mafia muggle. Ahí también metieron las narices los Weasley.

-Te repito Blaise, que hubo magia involucrada… tu bien sabes lo que hicimos. Nunca descartarán a los magos y menos a los allegados a Weasley.

-Ahí yo no estoy de acuerdo, no solo los allegados…Cualquiera pudo utilizar Veritaserum para sacar la información de los Weasley- continuó.

-No… Todo lo personal de algunos del Ministerio, sobre su vida y lo que sepan de los demás está en pensaderos y solo hay accesos a estos… si hay algo que tengas dentro. Y ese privilegio no lo tienen todos… No son como el departamento de Paquetería, donde cualquiera guarda lo que quiere, son lugares especiales. Y las entradas son inviolables. Ni siquiera, aunque utilices poción multijugos… Se necesita mas de un buen hechizo y un buen disfraz para entrar.

Tuvo que ser alguien que de verdad supiera mucho de su vida. Arthur y Percy rentaron un departamento para vivir temporalmente. No eran tan estúpidos como para ir y venir de su casa. Sabían como proteger a su familia. Era casi imposible que los localizaran tan fácil.

-Pero… que tal un traidor en el Ministerio?

-Eso Blaise, eso te estoy tratando de explicar desde hace mucho- se exaltó el rubio

-Pocos del Ministerio aun cuando se codearan con Arthur, sabían donde vivía su familia. Solo los mas allegados y que lo conocen de años podían haberlo sabido. O si lo quieres mas fácil… Solo tendrán que investigar a los que tienen acceso a los pensaderos… y quítale a los que no le hablan a Arthur…

-Lo cual quita como a un 80 porciento de trabajadores no?

-Si, y sabes que es lo peor? Arthur y Percy eran unos… pues no se como decirles, pero siempre tuvieron la maldita suerte de ser los grandes amigos del jefe de Aurors y del Ministro. Es obvio que ahora con su muerte, ellos van a mover a lo mejor que tienen para encontrar a los asesinos y como tu ya lo dijiste… sin un ochenta por ciento, los sospechosos se reducen a NADA. Y otro detalle: mi padre va a figurar entre ellos.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio, como meditando el asunto.

-Si descubrieran a tu padre… estarías implícito?

-No lo sé Blaise, pero podría apostar a que sí.

-Pero tienes veinte años… a esa edad a un joven le vale lo que hace su padre. Además, para todos eres un mago que apenas estudia la Universidad, malo si trabajaras así como Granger.

-Por favor Blaise, quien no haya sabido de la rivalidad entre el "trío maravilla" y yo en la escuela, es porque es un imbécil o vivió en otro mundo.

-Bueno pero eso fue en _high school_ – se burló el chico- Ahora ya no.

-Como sea… Debo ir buscando una manera de zafarme del asunto por si algo pasa…

-Debes?- preguntó Blaise

-Sí. Yo no voy a pagar una condena que no… se que estoy envuelto, pero tu ya lo dijiste… no hasta las narices como mi padre.

-Y yo que?

-Ay por favor… Solo eres amigo de la familia. Te juro que nadie mencionaría tu nombre…

-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza. Pero tú que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, pero debe ser algo muy bueno…. Algo que me haga inocente aun cuando las acusaciones dicten lo contrario

Blaise lo miró con algo de miedo. Conocía a Draco y el tono de voz que usaba en ese momento era con tanta malicia, como solo a él le salía.

-Tal vez deba irme Draco

-Está bien, nos vemos después- dijo el chico ya mas calmado.

-Por cierto..- gritó el chico desde la entrada- Feliz Navidad- El tono irónico molesto a Draco.

Blaise salió de la casa y luego subió a su lujoso auto para irse.

Cuando llegó encontró a una visita que no esperaba.

-Y tú que haces aquí a esta hora?

-Vamos Blaise, vine porque no quería estar sola

-Pero tus padres están en casa no?

-Sí, pero la cena de "Navidad" es bastante aburrida con ellos. Ya sabes que ninguno de nosotros celebra esas cursilerías… ni siquiera tú, por eso me pareció gracioso que tu madre dijera que habías ido a celebrar la Navidad con Draco, cuando llamé y pregunté por ti.

-Sí estaba con Draco

-Y seguro fueron a buscarse a cualquier tipa que se dejara no?- preguntó con enojo.

-Pues… si- . Era mejor que Pansy no supiera nada por ahora.

-Lo sabía…- los ojos de la rubia transmitieron coraje.

Blaise sabía que ella perseguía a Draco como loca y también estaba consciente de que solo lo buscaba a él cuando su amigo la despreciaba.

-Pero como sea, ya es tarde Pan, así que por favor… vete quieres?

-Que no tienes ganas de estar conmigo?- preguntó seductoramente

-Eeh… No- respondió el chico.

La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada y luego salió corriendo de la casa de Blaise.

"Si creen que van a jugar conmigo se equivocan"

Fue entonces cuando inesperadamente cambio su expresión por una de malicia y se detuvo en el jardín del chico.

-Que estuviste haciendo Blaise…- dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba al convertible del chico.

La rubia tomó del asiento de adelante la capa y la examinó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente sucia de la parte de abajo. Olía exactamente al bosque… pero no era todo.

Al esculcarla, se dio cuenta de que en una hoja doblada se encontraba una dirección

-Ja, lo que hayas hecho me lo tienes que decir…

Se fue de ahí junto con la capa mientras seguía sonriendo con malicia.

Draco cenó solo otra vez. Una cena tan típica como cualquiera del año. En su casa hacía muchos años que la palabra Navidad había dejado de existir.

-Hijo, pensé que aun no habías llegado

-Madre estoy aquí desde hace un buen rato

-Y? ¿Cómo salió todo?

-Mal, la verdad es que…

-Narcisa no tienes porque meterte en los asuntos de Negocios entre mi hijo y yo- lo interrumpió Lucius.

-Yo solo quería…

-Deja el chisme a un lado y retírate, tengo algo que hablar con Draco.

Narcisa dejó el comedor de inmediato ante la mirada de furia de su marido.

Draco, como muchas otras veces se aguantó las ganas de decir lo que sentía al ver a su padre tratar así a Narcisa.

-Muy gracioso no? Tu crees que yo soy imbécil… o algo parecido?

-No sé de que hablas?- se disculpó el chico tratando de controlar su voz…

-Si crees que yo voy a irme solo te equivocas. Si me hundo, te llevo conmigo.

-Sigo sin…

-Deja los teatros para después. Ya estás advertido Draco…

-A mí no me culpes por lo que hizo tu sirviente. Fue su culpa no la mía que esto terminara mal

-Fue culpa de todos… Lo sabes bien

-Como le vas a hacer para que no habrá la boca?

-Pues, si no respira, no piensa y no tiene un corazón que este latiendo…. Difícilmente podrá hablar.

-Y a sus hombres?

-Pues… les pasara lo mismo. Cuantos eran?

-Tres mas.

-Por cierto… encárgate de cerrarle la boca a Zabini, no me obligues a hacerlo yo.

-Como sea… no fue mi idea darle la dirección al tipo ese. Tú quisiste correr ese riesgo

-Y en el Ministerio… a quién le va a importar si fuiste tú o fui yo? TO-DOS somos culpables

Lucius abandonó el comedor dejando a un muy molesto Draco

"Si crees que yo me voy a dejar!…. Parece que no me conoces… padre…"

_N/A: ANTES QUE NADA… __**GRACIAS **__A LOS QUE HAN AGREGADO MI FIC A SUS __**HISTORIAS FAVORITAS**__, PERO TMB DEJEN REVIEWS NO? JAJAJA_

_BUENO, ERA DE ESPERARSE QUE LOS MALFOY ESTUVIERAN IMPLICADOS, PERO MAS DETALLES DE CÓMO SUCEDIÓ EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS._

_ALGO QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES QUE, BUENO EN ESTE FIC… ELLOS (GINNY, DRACO, HARRY, ETC) ESTUDIAN COMO CUALQUIER CHICO LA UNIVERSIDAD, POR ESO BLAISE SE SORPRENDE DE SABER QUE MIONE ESTA EN EL MINISTERIO. _

_ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO Y OBVIO TAMBIÉN ESPERO SUS REVIEWS O NO CONTINUO OK?... NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. BSS DE DARYNKA MALFOY_

**Lunatipola: **Ok, trataré de hacer caps. mas largos y no decepcionarte. Ojalá que te guste por mucho tiempo mas jaja…

**Ise Potter:** Que bueno que mi fic logra causar una sensación de tristeza, es lo que todo escritor quiere, que se apasionen jajaja. Y en cuanto a Harry… pues si va a entrar en acción, aunque no esperes que le de un protagónico total. Este fic es un D-G solo espérenme tantito

**Karkinos: **Bueno pues espero no decepcionarte, pero como te habrás dado cuenta… Aun no puedo decir lo que hicieron para que los Weasley no pudieran atacar y pues no eran mortífagos… simplemente sirvientes de Lucius. Tu deja que todo fluya un poco…. Con calma jajaja. Cuidate y gracias por el apoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV: Funerales y un Primer encuentro**

La pelirroja no supo cuanto tiempo paso, antes de poder convencer a todos que ya estaba mejor.

Al salir del hospital, fue lógico que no pudo regresar a su casa. Tuvieron que llevarla, junto con Hermione y los pequeños a otro lugar, donde pudieran estar custodiados.

No hacía mucho tampoco que les habían avisado que Fleur había aparecido, tirada a mitad de un camino medio transitado. Ahora era ella quién estaba en el hospital después del terrible shock en el que había entrado al enterarse de la trágica noticia.

-Y los niños?- preguntó la pelirroja una vez que entró en el departamento en donde los resguardaban.

-Dormidos… aun tienen la ilusión de que mañana todo a va… a ser igual- a la castaña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron mientras lloraban lo mas silenciosamente posible.

-Como está Fleur?- preguntó la castaña

-La tienen con tranquilizantes. Sus padres se quedaron con ella y me dijeron que viniera a descansar.

-Y… que va a pasar con…?

-Hable con el ministro. Me prometió que no va a permitir escándalos sobre esto, aunque ya es inevitable que mañana no se haga de lo sucedido noticia de primera plana.

-Has pensado como vamos a hacer los funerales?

-El señor Delacour dijo que nos va a ayudar con una parte… pero lo demás no tengo ni idea de donde lo vamos a sacar…

-Oh Ginny no es justo. Porque si éramos tan felices…

-Herms las cosas no se remedian lamentándose

-¿Cómo le voy a explicar a Neithan lo de su padre?

-Por favor trata de no alterarte. No le hace bien a tu bebé…

Un ruido en la entrada apenas sonó en los oídos de Ginny, ya que el llanto de amabas era mas fuerte. Con desánimo se acercó y abrió la puerta.

-Disculpe señorita…- dijo el Auror- pero mi jefe está aquí y desea verlas.

Ginny suspiró cansada.

-De acuerdo

No paso mucho antes de que el hombre se alejara y luego regresara acompañado de otro.

-Adelante, Mathew- dio Hermione tratando de secarse las lágrimas.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras él, comenzó a hablar.

-Primero que nada nuestro mas sentido pésame, de mi parte y del departamento de Aurors, así como del Departamento de Policía de Londres muggle. Se que este no es un buen momento para hablar, pero es necesario.

-Qué es tan urgente?

-Bueno les notificó que la señora Fleur Delacour no será trasladada a San Mungo, dado que no queremos un gran escándalo de lo ocurrido. Es mejor que se mantenga en el mundo muggle, por ahora.

-Si, tal vez…

-Otra cosa, me veo en la necesidad de aclarar porque fue necesario que a la escena del crimen llegaran elementos muggles… Recibimos una lechuza urgente de un joven, el cuál solicitaba ayuda de inmediato en la casa Weasley. Nos preocupamos al oír esto, ya que como sabrán los datos de ustedes siempre trataron de ser casi inexistentes para muchos de nosotros, por su seguridad. Así que el joven es un primer sospechoso…

-Eh- lo interrumpió Ginny- Yo le pedí a Colin que lo hiciera. Tenía miedo de llamar así que no se preocupe, el es un conocido de la familia… mi novio- explicó.

-Bueno, gracias. Pero de todas formas resulta necesario que se analice…. Como les decía al recibir la llamada, mandamos a unos elementos a investigar, sin embargo al ver las circunstancias fue necesario que también se llamara a la policía muggle, ya que la forma del homicidio… bueno, pues los implica. Tratamos de no involucrar a la comunidad mágica, porque bueno… ustedes son una familia muy conocida y claro que al saber de esto, el impacto será… tremendo.

El Auror parecía muy incómodo al tener que explicar la situación.

-Sin embargo, ya están enterados.

-Lo sé, pero lo que no queríamos era involucrar tanta gente, por ejemplo… sanadores o alguien que diera información que no debe. Este caso es bastante grave y cualquier cosa, podría… estropear la investigación.

-Claro- dijo sin ánimo Ginny. Lo que menos necesitaba era una explicación de algo tan irrelevante para ella en ese momento.

- Bueno, aclarado eso… creo que tengo que empezar por tomar su declaración señorita Weasley.

- Tiene que ser ahora?

-Si quiere podría ser después, pero tenga en cuenta que entre mas rápido mejor.

-Y usted tenga en cuenta que hace unas horas me quitaron lo mas valioso que tenía y que NADA, ni una declaración los va a regresar…

-Ginny cálmate- le pidió Hermione

-Es que como es posible Hermione

-Tal vez la señorita Weasley tiene razón. Será en otra ocasión. Perdón por importunarlas.

-No se preocupe.

-Ah… el señor Delacour habló con el Ministro hace un rato. Ya dio el dinero para los funerales… en cuanto entreguen los cuerpos- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- podrán ser velados.

-Y… y- Hermione intentaba que no se le quebrara la voz- en cuanto tiempo será eso?

-Tal vez unas tres horas… Lo siento pero es lo más rápido que se puede. Como es época de Navidad, pues pocos trabajan…

- Pero nos falta mas dinero… aun falta pagar las sep…

-Bueno, no se si deba decirlo… el Señor Lucius Malfoy se ha enterado y… bueno mandó decir que no se preocuparan por los gastos… correrán por su cuenta.

Ginny se sorprendió al oír esto.

-Malfoy?

-Así es, señorita

Nadie más se atrevió a decir algo.

-Bueno me retiro… Solo yo tengo el número de esta casa de resguardo, así que las llamaré cuando todo esté listo. Con permiso.

***

Por mas discreto que trato de hacerse, fue inevitable que para las primeras horas de la mañana, la comunidad mágica no estuviera enterada de lo sucedido.

Los periódicos se vendieron a tal grado, que tuvo que volverse a hacer una reedición para el medio día. Aunque ninguno daba los detalles, ya que a pesar de saber que eso vendería muchísimo, los Weasley siempre habían sido una familia respetable.

Otra cosa fue que corrió el rumor de donde se llevaría a cabo el funeral y a pesar de ser Navidad, a pocos les importaba esa celebración, solo a los niños que disfrutaban sus regalos. Para las ocho de la mañana el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

Les habían entregado los cuerpos a las cinco de la mañana, así que fueron tan solo unas horas las que el lugar permaneció tranquilo.

Los únicos que estaban a esa hora eran Ginny, Fleur, Hermione, los dos pequeños, los padres de Fleur, El Ministro, el jefe de policía muggle que desde luego estaba mas que enterado del universo paralelo en el que también se desenvolvían los Weasley y el jefe de Aurors.

Conforme avanzaba la mañana grandes multitudes llegaron para acompañar a lo que quedaba de la destrozada familia Weasley.

Ginny no supo si sentirse halagada u ofendida al ver a tantos presentes.

Sabía que unos realmente sentían la pérdida y que otros solo asistían por curiosidad.

Y es que nadie podía imaginar la escena hasta que la veía con sus propios ojos: Eran diez largos ataúdes acomodados en una fila, entre los cuales había una vela de cada lado y delante de estos una cruz con una foto era lo que los identificaba.

Pero lo mas triste era ver una pequeña cajita de ataúd, en medio de todos estos, que mostraba a un niño de unos tres años apenas.

Los presentes al ir recorriendo con su mirada, se detenían en ese pequeño, conmoviéndose de inmediato.

Hermione, se sintió algo incómoda con tanta gente presente, pero el llanto de algunos la hizo sentirse acompañada en un dolor que, podía ser inmenso para ella, pero que no le pertenecía del todo. No era la única que sufría.

Una vez acostumbrada a la presencia de tantos, Ginny se mostró algo mas serena, sin embargo la aparición de los recién llegados no dudo en alterarla.

Vestidos de manera formal, parecía que mas bien iban a una cena, pero no era de esperarse otra cosa de los elegantes miembros de la familia Malfoy.

No solo ella pareció sorprendida, la mayoría los miró curiosos, incrédulos.

Sin embargo Lucius Malfoy ignoró el cuchicheo y paso de largo hasta adelante donde estaba la pelirroja, seguido de su hijo y su esposa.

-Siento mucho lo de su familia, señorita Weasley…- dijo con toda la cortesía posible.

Ella lo miró sin saber que decir.

-Mi mas sentido pésame- exclamó Narcisa detrás de su marido.

-Gracias por acompañarnos- dijo al fin.

-No se si le avisaron, pero yo me hare cargo de los gastos de…

-Si, estamos enteradas y se lo agradecemos- lo interrumpió Hermione, que se había colocado a un lado de Ginny.

-Bueno. Arthur nunca fue mi amigo, eso sí, pero creo que esto no tiene nada que ver con las diferencias que alguna vez tuvimos.

El ambiente se tensó a tal grado que los tres Malfoy y amabas chicas se quedaron inmóviles, como estatuas.

-Creo que iré con los señores Delacour, su hija sino me equivoco es la viuda de un de tus hermanos- comentó al fin Lucius

-Si, adelante.

El imponente Lucius avanzó del otro lado, acompañado por su esposa. Hermione al ver esto se giró también y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Ginny.

La pelirroja dirigió su vista a los ataúdes, sin embargo, la atenta mirada que le sostenía el chico la hizo voltear a verlo.

Los ojos grises la intimidaron un poco, pero le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él la desvió. Ella volvió a mirar al frente.

-Se que parece raro, pero en verdad estamos… consternados- comentó él sin mirarla.

Ella tampoco lo miró. Su vista seguía en una foto de uno de sus hermanos.

-Se que debe ser muy duro… no me imagino lo que es estar en tu lugar. Aun no lo creo.

-Tú nunca te llevaste bien con mis hermanos- comentó la chica

-No, pero tampoco les deseaba una cosa así. Las rivalidades que tuvimos fueron de… escuela.

-Tienes razón.

Draco recorrió lentamente los retratos de todos. No quiso saber que sentimiento le causaba ver en cada rostro una sonrisa… A pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar pensar en lo felices que siempre habían sido los Weasley y el mas claro ejemplo era las sencillas fotos.

Sin pensarlo se acercó un poco a los ataúdes para ver las fotos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que casi todos los presentes lo miraban atónito. Habían sido muy pocos los que se habían acercado tanto.

Comenzó por la foto de Arthur, que se mostraba alegre mientras sostenía un artefacto muggle que él no reconoció. Aunque muchos magos ya implementaban a su vida diaria cosas muggles, su familia era de las pocas que conservaban la tradición de no hacerlo. Aun les resultaba repugnante.

Luego estaban la foto de la señora Weasley. Con su cara regordeta, pero sonriente. Entre ambas había otra foto más, en donde ambos señores Weasley se encontraban juntos, el día de su boda.

Se veían jóvenes, felices y… no tan gordos, pensó el chico.

El recuerdo de la foto de sus padres le vino a la mente. Sin duda las ropas eran mucho mas pobres que la de Narcisa y Lucius, pero analizando ambas en su memoria, la foto de los ya fallecidos esposos mostraba amor. En sus caras parecía reflejada la mayor felicidad.

Luego continuó con las fotos de Charlie en Rumania y Bill. Ambos chicos tenían el rostro amable y Draco vio que después de todo si eran algo atractivos. Ya entendía porque Fleur había elegido a uno de ellos.

Su trato con estos había sido nulo, pero cuando escuchaba hablar a Ron de sus hermanos en las clases, siempre sintió curiosidad, por lo que era tener un hermano así como los describía: responsables y trabajadores, además de protectores. El pelirrojo nunca se había quejado de ellos.

Luego venía Percy. Su rostro no mostraba la sonrisa que los demás si tenían, pero su gesto nunca se vio duro, todo lo contrario, parecía demasiado tierno y responsable.

A él lo había conocido mas, cuando recién tenía once años. Le parecía demasiado actuado en un acto por parecer maduro. Sabía que era el mas estudioso y también el mas brillante en cuanto a lo académico.

Junto a él las fotos mas familiares aparecían. Primero estaban los gemelos: las sonrisas de ambos eran sin duda una diminuta muestra de lo pícaros que eran. Claramente mostraban lo bromistas que llegaban a ser. Algo molesto, recordaba que él en muchas ocasiones había sido blanco de sus bromas, pero admitía que eran bastante ingeniosas.

En ocasiones, llegó a sentir envidia de Ron. A él como le hubiera gustado tener a alguien como Fred y George. Ellos siempre arreglaban las cosas con buenos chistes o soltaban una sarta de tonterías para dar explicaciones de sus travesuras y lo mejor… irritaban a los profesores a tal punto que parecía en cualquier momento estallaban.

Muy diferente a él, su popularidad se basaba en caer bien a todos y los niños mas pequeños los seguían porque eran… divertidos.

Por último en la lista de pelirrojos estaba Ron: Se mostraba con un terrible suéter tejido, con la cara de despistado que siempre solía tener… pero a pesar de todo feliz.

Sin duda, con él siempre había sido la mayor convivencia a diferencia de los demás. Recordaba sus años de escuela molestándolo siempre, dándose valor con su amiguito del alma: San Potter.

Tenía que admitir que el odio entre ellos era mas que claro, pero al ver su ataúd, sintió algo muy diferente de lo que normalmente sentía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando se atrevió a mirar dentro del ataúd. Era el primero al que veía y tal vez sería al único.

Lo miró acostado, con una sencilla ropa, su rostro sereno… tranquilo.

Se preguntó si extrañaría ver a ese miedoso y atolondrado Ron.

Negó con la cabeza ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo y caminó al siguiente.

A su lado se encontraban las esposas de Charlie y Percy.

Sin duda, los Weasley tenían buen gusto, pensó. Bueno excepto Ron.

Las mujeres eran bonitas, no lo negaba ni un momento. Y la foto de sus respectivas bodas volvía a estar allí.

Finalmente, regresó al centro, en donde sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Era un ataúd demasiado pequeño…Vaciló un poco antes de acercarse. Pero cuando lo hizo miró de inmediato la foto.

El niño parecía un muñequito bastante tierno. Su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos de un azul brillante. La sonrisa traviesa era igual que la de los gemelos, pero la mayoría de los rasgos de la cara, eran iguales a los de una de las mujeres de la fotos anteriores.

Suspiró antes de asomarse dentro. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de inmediato.

La carita alegre del pequeño ya no estaba. Todo lo contrario… parecía tener un rostro triste. Sus manitas descansaban sobre su vientre, entrelazadas. Las chapitas apenas claras en su rostro le recordaron su infancia, cuando él al correr como un loco por toda la mansión, finalmente caía rendido en la alfombra de su sala y colocaba sus manos en la misma posición que tenía el niño para descansar mientras sentía sus mejillas calientes.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado, hasta que sintió un tirón en su saco que lo hizo volver de sus recuerdos.

-Es mi primito…Ben- dijo el pequeño. Draco notó que el niño que le hablaba era aun mas precioso… seguro era hijo de Fleur.

-Mi tía dice que está dormido, como sus papas- le explico mientras se ponía de puntitas para verlo.

-Pero yo ya quiero que despierte. Quiero jugar con él- continuó el pequeño.

Draco tragó saliva ante tal escena: El niño extendió su mano para tocar al que estaba dentro. Sin embargo apenas lo rozó y la quitó. Miro a Draco y le sonrió.

-Pero no puedo despertarlo… él tiene que dormir mucho tiempo. Mis abuelitos y mis tíos también deben… y mi papá- esto último lo dijo con algo de tristeza.

-Mi papá ya no va a despertar, seguro se cansó mucho por jugar conmigo… aunque yo ya le hable a su oído y le dije que ya no le voy a pedir que juguemos tanto.

Draco sintió que una lágrima estuvo a punto de salir. No fue consciente de lo que hizo pero se agachó hasta el niño y le dijo:

-No fue tu culpa.

-Jonathan, ven aquí- le dijo su abuela al niño.

El pequeño se acercó mas al rubio y le dijo:

-Te digo algo? – se acercó hasta su oído y continuó: - El me dijo lo mismo cuando estaba dormido.

El rubio iba a tomar la mano del niño cuando sintió la presencia de alguien

-Jonathan, tu abuela te está hablando

La pelirroja miró a Draco mientras este se incorporaba.

-Lo siento mucho- le dijo al rubio-… Jonathan no des lata si?

-No te preocupes, no me molestaba.

Ella tomó al niño por los hombros y lo guió hasta la abuela de este. Fue entonces cuando Draco fue consciente de que la gente lo miraba y de lo que había hecho. De inmediato se acercó a la esquina donde estaban sus padres.

-Excelente hijo- dijo Lucius en voz baja- por las expresiones que hiciste, parecía muy creíble que te doliera y que estuvieras consternado por el asunto. Todos están convencidos ahora de que en verdad nos importa.

El chico lo miró con enojo antes de pensar lo frío que era su padre. Era obvio que no había sido una actuación. Nunca fue consciente de las caras que hizo, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho.

***

Largas horas pasaron antes de ver la peregrinación que escoltaba a las carrozas con los ataúdes. Casi toda la gente vestida de negro y con una flor blanca en la mano era lo que se veía pasar de camino al cementerio.

Desde antes ya se veía lo afectadas que estaban las chicas por las muertes, pero en aquel momento, mientras terminaban la última oración y una triste melodía tocada por unos jóvenes que habían sido grandes amigos de Fred y George y que tenían un grupo, sus caras reflejaban mucho mas que dolor.

Ginny sintió desmayarse varias veces, mas trató de ser fuerte porque sabía que Hermione podía ponerse peor y además los niños las miraban confundidos.

Los Malfoy se colocaron en un extremo, opuesto a las chicas y desde ahí el joven rubio pudo ver lo mas doloroso que pudo pasar en todo el día.

Cuando se fueron bajando poco a poco los ataúdes, el llanto de Fleur sonó como mil lamentos juntos. La rubia estaba parada a un lado del ataúd de Bill y trataba inútilmente de acercarse e impedir que comenzaran a tirarle tierra. Su padre la sujetaba mientras que la señora Delacour, abrazaba al pequeño.

Los niños lloraron por lo asustados que estaban de ver a Fleur, Ginny y luego a Hermione que también parecía ponerse muy mal por lo sucedido.

Pero la más afectada era sin duda la chica Weasley. Los gritos desgarradores de la pelirroja le hicieron sentir un nudo en la garganta al rubio. Ella se tiro al piso y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo hicieran, que no los enterraran. Después empezó con convulsiones que asustaron mas a todos. De inmediato dos hombres la atendieron.

-No tía, tu no nos dejes… no nos dejes tía- gritaba Jonathan queriendo soltarse de su abuela, pero no pudo.

-Ginny no te mueras… Ginny- era lo que decía Hermione a lo lejos, pues cuando empezó todo aquello, ella se empezaba a poner peor y la tuvieron que sacar de ahí.

Pasó casi un minuto, antes de que pudieran lograr restablecerla y esta vez la chica se mantuvo en un estado de total serenidad. Un joven la sentó un poco retirada mientras terminaban de sepultar a sus familiares.

También el chico notó lo doloroso que había sido para mas personas. El Ministro parecía ausente, el jefe de Aurors se permitió unas lágrimas, chicos que alguna vez vio en Hogwarts también parecían afectados, amigos del Ministerio, todos lamentaban la triste perdida… hasta él.

-Vámonos Draco- le dijo su padre al chico al ver como todos poco a poco se iban retirando.

-En seguida los alcanzo- dijo él e hizo como que caminaba a un lado opuesto. Cuando sus padres estuvieron bastante alejados, el chico regresó y se acercó a donde se encontraba Ginny. Por suerte estaba sola, ya que el chico, cuyo nombre no recordaba hablaba con otras personas.

La pelirroja que se veía tan frágil estaba parada mirando el lugar donde ahora yacían sus seres queridos. Draco se paró a su lado y le dijo:

-No he tenido que vivir algo así, pero créeme que lo entiendo. De verdad lo siento mucho y ojalá que pronto encuentres la paz que ahora ellos ya tienen. Aun te queda gente aquí por la cuál vivir.

El rubio se alejó mientras ella lo miraba. No entendía porque de pronto ese chico se acercaba a ella a tratar de darle un consuelo.

Pero que importaba eso en aquel momento… Su familia yacía unos cuantos metros bajo tierra. Eso había sido lo mas doloroso, ver como se iban enterrando para ya no salir nunca de ahí.

"_These wounds won´t seem to heal, __This pain is just too real__, __There´s just too much that time can not erase__…" _

_(Estas heridas no parecerán sanar, Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real, Hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar)_

"…_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone, But though you´re still with me, I´ve been alone all along…"_

_(He intentado duramente decirme a mí misma que se han ido, pero aunque todavía están conmigo, he estado sola a lo largo de todo…_

_)_

_N/A: HOLA. PUES SIENTO MUCHO EL TARDARME PARA ACTUALIZAR ESTE CAP. PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE LOS OTROS TRES YA LOS TENIA Y BUENO CON POCA IMAGINACION NO PODIA ESCRIBIR, PERO AL FIN LOGRE INSPIRARME Y VAYA QUE LO HICE, YA QUE ES EL CAP MAS LARGO HASTA AHORA… AUNQUE TUVE QUE VOLVER A REVIVIR EN MI MEMORIA UN TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE QUE SE LLEVO A MI GRAN AMIGO... DIEGO ESTE CAP VA POR TI, POR LOS BUENOS MOMENTOS, YO SE QUE NUNCA ME HAS DEJADO SOLA, TE EXTRAÑO._

… _OK, VOY A LLORAR. PERO BUENO YO SE QUE NADIE SE IMAGINA A MALFOY SINTIENDO PENA POR LOS WEASLEY, PERO A PESAR DE TODO TAMBIEN TIENE SU CORAZONCITO. Y EL ENCUENTRO CON GINNY NO ES TAN PROFUNDO, PERO SI SIGNIFICATIVO, PORQUE ES EL PRINCIPIO DE LO QUE SERÁ UNA RELACIÓN._

_CUIDENSE MUCHO Y RECUERDEN… SUS REVIEWS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI OK? BSS…_

**Fede: **Mil gracias por tu apoyo y ya vez como si debo estudiar derecho? Me gusta eso de la mafia y antes que nada te pido una disculpa porque en este cap, reviví muchas cosas que tuvimos que llorar juntos, pero los dos sabemos que Diego no nos quiere ver tristes… y yo jamás dije que no tuvieras sentimientos. Y bueno, no te emociones mucho porque todo puede cambiar eh? Tkm.

**Cirereta23Black: **Me da gusto que te este gustando la historia y bueno pues que te pareció su primer encuentro de Draco y Ginny? No pude poner una pelea , insultos, o algo así porque la situación no se prestaba para…. Pero bueno, gracias por el apoyo. Cuídate mucho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V: Confesiones y Amenazas.**

-Y entonces, fue cuando salí de mi escondite. Vi a mis sobrinos y los lleve arriba para que no siguieran viendo a sus padres … muertos. Llame a Colin y le pedí que avisara y pidiera ayuda. Tiempo después llegaron las patrullas muggles y nos llevaron al hospital.

Ginny siguió llorando por algún tiempo más. Volver a declarar lo que había vivido aquel trágico día de Nochebuena fue volver a abrir la herida que no sabía si algún día podría sanar.

Hacia una semana que su familia se había ido y sentía que la vida ya no tenía sentido sin lo mas importante.

Hermione también la estaba pasando mal y después de confesarle a Ginny que ella también trabajaba en el Ministerio, habló con el jefe de Aurors, quién de inmediato la mando a descansar, ya que su embarazo se había vuelto de alto riesgo.

Aunque al principio no aceptó. Tuvo que reconocer que la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro y ya no quería una muerte más. Aunque dejó muy claro que ella seguiría ayudando en la investigación.

Ella también declaró lo que pasaba.

-Yo ya sospechaba que algo malo pasaba, porque por esos días mi suegro, Arthur Weasley andaba muy preocupado. Incluso tenía miedo de ir a la Madriguera para pasar la Navidad. Además era algo raro, porque él y Percy Weasley recibieron muchas notas de amenazas, pero todas ellas llegaban en la correspondencia de lechuzas al Ministerio, de modo que yo descarto que hayan sido muggles los que planearon el asesinato, aunque el crimen se haya cometido con armas y no con hechizos. Quien lo haya planeado pensó que podía confundirnos … quiso que creyéramos que habían sido muggles pero fue mas que evidente que no.

-Porque lo dices Hermione?- preguntó el Auror

-Cuando los vimos acercarse supimos que estábamos en peligro, así que corrimos a esconder a los pequeños. Desde ahí sospechamos que eran magos, ya que como usted sabe, a la Madriguera no se puede entrar si no es con magia. Cuando decidimos actuar lo hicimos con cautela, no queríamos que nos descubrieran porque no sabíamos que pasaba, como habían burlado la entrada. Todos fuimos por las varitas y cuando Charlie Weasley intentó lanzar un hechizo de protección a la casa, no pudo. Luego hizo lo mismo Fred y así hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que las varitas solo sacaban débiles luces sin efecto de magia. Era mas que claro que todas habían sido sometidas a un hechizo, que tuvo que hacer un mago muy poderoso, porque momentos antes todas funcionaban de maravilla

-Y luego que paso?

-Vino lo peor…

_=Flash Back=_

_La familia entera comenzó a desesperarse. Estaban asustados y el Señor Weasley no dejaba de recriminarse el haber ido a casa._

_-Pero que diablos dices Arthur- le reclamó Molly_

_- Me buscan a mí… Esos sujetos no vienen a una visita amable_

_-Y ahora que vamos a hacer- chilló Fleur._

_Bill se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras trataba de calmarla_

_-Lo mejor será huir- dijo George, quién habló con un intento fallido de esconder el miedo que tenía _

_-No tenemos magia- le recordó Fred- si nos ven será peor_

_-No sé si te das cuenta de que hay niños!- gritó Ron abrazando a su hijo._

_Hermione comenzó a sollozar. Ella era la que solía conservar la calma siempre, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo. No solo estaba su vida en peligro, sino la de su pequeño hijo, Ron y el nuevo bebé que estaba creciendo en su vientre._

_-Lo mejor será que ellas se vayan- declaró Bill mirando a las mujeres._

_-No, yo no me separo de mi marido- gritó Lorna, la esposa de Charlie_

_-Será mejor que ustedes no estén por el bien de todos. Nosotros nos haremos cargo- le dijo Charlie, en un tono bastante desesperado, porque esos hombres cada vez se acercaban mas y sabía que ya estaban al tanto de que no tenían magia, porque parecía no preocuparles en lo mas mínimo._

_-ya no tenemos tiempo que perder- declaró Percy y tomó a Penélope, su esposa e intentando sacarla por la puerta de atrás._

_-No Percy yo me quedo también_

_-Entiende que no. Cuando esos hombres vengan, lo mejor será que solo nos encuentren a nosotros. Mientras ustedes se irán al bosque y ahí se esconderán_

_-Yo tampoco me quiero mover de aquí- declaró Fleur_

_-Ya están por llegar- dijo desesperado Ron que se había asomado a la ventana._

_Hermione supo que ya no habría mas tiempo de salir, así que corrió a la sala donde los niños jugaban inocentes._

_-No solo es nuestra vida, también es la de los niños- caminó hasta Ron y le quitó a Neithan, para cargarlo ella y corrió al árbol de Navidad, en donde estaba una caja bastante grande como para cubrir a su hijo. Si no vivían ellos, su hijo lo haría._

_Fleur reaccionó al ver lo que Hermione hizo y también tomó a Jonathan y lo llevó a la cocina. Todos la siguieron, ya que se supone las demás saldrían por ahí._

_Abrió la alacena y lo metió._

_-Jonathan, será como el juego de las escondidas. No te muevas ni salgas de aquí. Ni un ruido entiendes?_

_El niño asintió, confundido por la forma en que su madre le hablaba, por el comportamiento de todos y porque él también sintió miedo._

_-Estan a nada de entrar._

_De pronto la poca calma que había se desvaneció y para cuando se dieron cuenta un golpe sonó indicando que habían abierto la puerta._

_Todos los Weasley salieron y de pronto los insultos sonaron por toda la habitación. _

_Dos hombres comenzaron a golpear a los Weasley mientras intentaban someterlos._

_La mujeres estaban en la cocina muertas de miedo y para cuando quisieron salir y escapar otros dos mas entraron en la cocina. Hermione y Fleur lograron meterse bajo la mesa mientras a Lorna y a Penélope las sacaban casi a golpes, al igual que al pequeño Ben, el hijo de Charlie, al que ya no les dio tiempo de esconder._

_Una vez que Fleur y Hermione se quedaron solas, la rubia le dijo:_

_-Debes irte Hermione….tu hijo está en peligro y no podemos arriesgarte a tenerte aquí_

_-Y tu?_

_-Se que vendrán en cualquier momento. Si salimos las dos será imposible que no nos vean._

_-Adelántate, te daré tiempo a que corras.._

_-Pero Fleur yo…_

_-Basta ya. Debes irte ahora…_

_Hermione abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina y comenzó a correr hasta el bosque. Cuando estaba algo lejos escuchó el gritó de Fleur y supo de inmediato que ya la tenían._

_Logró esconderse en el bosque, en donde ya no pudo escuchar nada de lo que pasaba._

_=Fin Flash Back=_

Hermione relató todo otra vez, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero se sintió mejor cuando terminó de decir lo que sabía. Escuchar a Ginny, pensó, había sido mas fuerte que relatar su propia historia pues a la mas chica de los Weasley le había tocado ver a todos los integrantes de la familia sin vida y encima tener que hacer hasta lo imposible para ser fuerte frente a los pequeños.

Salieron juntas del Ministerio y regresaron a la casa en donde las custodiaban.

Fleur estaba ahí cuidando a los pequeños. Ella ya había declarado lo poco que sabía, pues a ella la habían mantenido inconsciente para poder llevársela.

-Hola. Como les fue? Preguntó mientras se levantaba de la alfombra en donde jugaba con los niños.

-Hola Fleur… bien… El auror nos dijo que por ahora eso es todo y que seguirán las pruebas para encontrar a los culpables.

-Escuchen…Hay algo que debo decirles. Mis padres dicen que es mejor que me aleje de todo esto un buen tiempo con Jonathan y la verdad es que creo que tienen razón. Mi hijo sabe muy bien lo que está pasando y se ve muy triste, así que tome la decisión de irme por un tiempo… lejos en donde pueda pensar cómo mejorar mi vida.

-Entonces te vas?- preguntó Ginny decepcionada

-Si Gin… Me voy. Mi padre ha contratado a dos Aurors para que nos cuiden a mi hijo y a mi

-Neithan va a echar de menos a su primo- dijo Hermione.

Las tres miraron a los pequeños que estaban aun tirados en la alfombra jugando con sus robots.

-Cuanto lo siento Hermione pero es necesario… Tu también deberías alejarte un poco.

-No Fleur… aunque ahora no esté trabajando, no me voy a separar del caso en ningún momento.

-. Yo se que te importa seguir con las averiguaciones, pero lo que te digo son tres cosas:

Una, tú no estás en un momento como para darte el lujo de hacer y deshacer … estás embarazada!!

Dos, todo esto te ha dejado frustrada, triste y deprimida como a todos y tu lo escondes bajo un disfraz de fortaleza que no te está haciendo bien. Herms, apenas y te concentras en lo que haces cada día. Así no puedes ayudar en nada.

Tres, Neithan te necesita mucho. Está confundido y si tú te sigues obsesionando con seguir en el Ministerio, te vas a alejar mas de tu hijo. Te necesita y tu a él…

-Fleur tiene razón Hermione. También deberías alejarte un tiempo de todo esto.

-No me pidan eso! Saben muy bien lo mucho que me importa estar enterada de todo lo que pase, ya fue mucho para mí el no estar dentro del Ministerio siguiendo el caso. Ahora no me pidan que me vaya lejos y haga como si nada pasara

-Hermione… aunque estés pegada las 24 horas al día a los expedientes y eso… Nada cambia. Mis hermanos ya no van a regresar…así el caso se tarde uno o dos años en resolverse.

-No Gin, pero yo quiero ver a los malnacidos esos en Azkaban antes de un año!!

-Hermione te das cuenta? Estás obsesionada… Ya no sabes hablar de otra cosa!!

-Y de que mas quieres que hable?- explotó la chica

-Oye calma…

-No me voy a calmar!! Contéstenme!! De que hablo? Del clima, de la última moda? No puedo ok, no puedo?

-Queremos que dejes todo lo relacionado al Ministerio a un lado y te concentres en salir adelante con tu vida, que pienses en tus hijos… Ellos son razón suficiente para que te vayas y te calmes!!

Hermione miró a Neithan que la veía con cierto miedo. Se dio cuenta de que su hijo tenía un rasguño en la nariz, que estaba demasiado abrigado y que su cabello lucía diferente a cuando lo peinaba ella.

Entonces lo entendió. No había notado que su hijo se había pegado en la nariz con uno de su juguetes, que tenía algo de gripa y por eso lo habían tapado un poco mas y que había sido Ginny la que lo había estado cuidando durante esa semana.

-No has ido al colegio verdad Gin?- preguntó de pronto.

-Porque lo preguntas Herms?

-Te has quedado a cuidar a mi hijo todo este tiempo? De verdad lo siento Gin..

-No te preocupes… sabes que lo hago con gusto.

-Tienen razón. No solo estoy arruinando mi vida, sino la de mis hijos y la de ustedes también… Llamaré a mis padres, seguro están en París con mis tíos. Les diré que los alcanzaré allá en un par de días.

***

-Y entonces me la lleve a mi casa y pasó lo que tenía que pasar… Draco estás escuchando?

-Que?- preguntó el chico.

-Nada-respondió molesto su amigo- Podrías decirme que te tiene tan distraído estos últimos días?

-Blaise…

-Sigues pensando en los Weasley?

-Tú no? Es que tengo como… no sé, a veces siento…

-Sientes remordimiento verdad?

-No, pero hay algo mas y no sé que es… tú sientes remordimiento?

-La verdad no sé si sea remordimiento o no, pero hay noches en las que pienso en lo que pasó y digo que hubiera sido mejor que no mataran a nadie, pero luego pienso que eso ya no fue cosa mía y…

-Hola chicos- saludo una voz femenina.

-Tu madre me dijo que estaban aquí, siento mucho si los interrumpí

-Hola Pansy- saludó con desánimo el rubio.

-Uy que humor se cargan Draquito, pero no se preocupen, yo sé lo que podemos hacer para que ya no estén aquí aburridos.

-Pansy en serio no estamos para tus cosas…

-Calma Draqui, calma… Yo creo que no es conveniente que me griten

-Y quién te crees tú para darnos ordenes Pan?- preguntó irónico Blaise.

-Digamos que soy su salvación o su perdición

-Ay por Dios!!- dijo Draco burlándose- Tomas clases de actuación? jaja…

-Ya basta!!- gritó la rubia enojada- No me provoquen. Vine porque quiero hacer un trato con ustedes… uno muy bueno tal vez.

-Trato? A nosotros que nos interesa un trato contigo. Pansy, en serio deja de quitarnos el tiempo.

-Cállate Blaise, que si yo estoy aquí quitándote el tiempo es gracias a ti… Como ya les dije, vine a hacerles una proposición… bueno, en realidad es mas para Draco que para ti mi querido Blaise.

La chica se acercó al rubio y se colocó detrás de él para abrazarlo.

-Pansy… yo no sé que te estás metiendo, pero la verdad para de hacerlo. De por si ya eres estúpida y luego…

-Dije silencio Draco! No me hagas enojar o yo misma rompo con el trato y ustedes dos se hunden y ahora seré yo quien no tenga tiempo para visitarlos en Azkaban.

-De que estás hablando?- preguntó Blaise

-Bueno… primero les digo el trato y luego lo demás… Te propongo Draco que anuncies nuestro compromiso ante todos y yo no iré al Ministerio a decir todo lo que sé del asesinato de los Weasley.

Los dos chicos se helaron al oír esto. Como es que Pansy sabía?

-No sé de que hablas Pansy…- respondió el rubio tratando de parecer tranquilo

-Hablo de lo mucho muy involucrados que están en el asunto. Yo sé bien que estuvieron esa noche ahí…

-Que dices?

-Dale las gracias a tu amiguito. Él puso en mi poder la evidencia que los incrimina. Dejó cierta capa con rastros evidentes de estar en el bosque y un pequeño papel con el sello Malfoy en donde está escrita la dirección de la "Madriguera". Y si eso no es todo… Digamos que bueno, encontré en el cuarto de Blaise un manual de hechizos de Aurors y casualmente está subrayado el hechizo para desarmar de magia la varita de un mago… muchas casualidades no? Porque yo no entiendo como siendo tantos Weasley no pudieron contra un ataque de lo que parecen no mas de cuatro personas… que me dicen de eso ah?

El rubio se puso de pie y la observó con cierto temor… Y luego su mirada se dirigió a Blaise a quién miró con furia mientras este agachaba la cabeza…

-Ya lo sabes Draco… o empiezas a anunciar nuestro compromiso o voy directo al Ministerio y les digo todo lo que se.

La chica salió de la habitación con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

-Es que eres estúpido o algo así?- explotó Draco mientras aventaba el sillón a un lado.

-Draco yo no sabía…

-Debiste quemar la capa cuando te dije que lo hicieras!!

-Oye, es una capa carísima, yo no podía…

-EL MALDITO PRECIO ME TIENE SIN CUIDADO!! Esa capa es la mayor evidencia de todo. No lo entiendes? Es exclusiva de la tienda de Madame Coope. Si el Ministerio la encuentra irá hasta allá y entonces sabrán que la compré yo porque está a mi nombre. Además… LA DIRECCIÓN EN UNA HOJA CON NUESTRO SELLO FAMILIAR? EL MANUAL CON EL HECHIZO SUBRAYADO? Es el colmo Blaise!!

-Draco lo siento.

-No, yo lo siento… porque tú estás en un gran lío… Si mi padre se entera que Pansy lo sabe todo… no me quiero ni imaginar lo que te va a hacer…

-Draco, por favor tú no irás a decirle a tu padre que…

-Debería de hacerlo, pero te voy a dar una oportunidad…

-Una oportunidad?-preguntó asustado el chico.

-Si Blaise… te vas a encargar de Pansy… si no le quitas las cosas… entonces yo no sé que vas a hacer, pero no la quiero otra vez en mi casa hablando de un compromiso que no va a suceder.

-Draco no querrás que la mate o sí?

-Haz lo que quieras… pero si vuelve a venir con su estúpida amenaza… Tú la pagas "amigo"… Ahora lárgate, que tienes mucho en que pensar.

Blaise salió de la Mansión con el miedo a todo lo que da. Mientras tanto, Draco seguía golpeando todo lo que se le atravesaba mientras se dirigía al estudio de su padre.

Entró y corrió directo al escritorio. Se sentó y comenzó a buscar unos papeles en todos los cajones. Cuando los encontró tomó una hoja y apuntó unos datos. Volvió a dejar todo en su lugar y salió a su cuarto otra vez.

Estaba demasiado nervioso por todo lo que últimamente pasaba. Se sentía confundido porque no podía explicarse a sí mismo como es que siendo quién era, sentía cierta culpa por lo sucedido, cuando todos lo demás parecían tan tranquilos y felices por haber asesinado a los Weasley.

Tenía que dejar de pensar así. Tenía que ser un buen Malfoy, no debía sentir lástima por lo sucedido y menos por las mujeres y los niños que habían quedado vivos.

Pero entre mas pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que no podía sentirse feliz.

_N/A: HOLA. PUES DESPUES DE TANTOS MESES AL FIN ESTOY DE VUELTA, PERO TUVE MUCHAS COSAS QUE HACER, LLENAR SOLICITUDES DE LA UNIVERSIDAD, TRABAJOS Y BUENO… PERO PUES YA TENGO EL CAPITULO 5 Y 6…. ASI QUE AHORA A DEJAR REVIEWS. GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA JAJA._

_EN ESTE CAPITULO PUES COMO VERÁN YA HAY OTRA PERSPECTIVA DEL ASESINATO DE LOS WEASLEY Y PUES PANSY HACIENDO DE LAS SUYAS…. POBRE DE DRACO, NO SALE DE UNA Y YA ESTA EN OTRA._

**Ninnypotter**: Perdón por no actualizar pronto, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero seguir contando contigo. Cuídate.

**Karkinos**: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que te haya movido algo, eso significa que es bueno. Gracias por tu apoyo….

**Ise Potter**: Pues que mal que también hayas tenido que vivir algo así, pero bueno, de estas cosas aprendemos mucho no? Y Harry…. Pues ya saldrá mas adelante.

**Alyssa:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y espero tu también sigas con tus fics, son muy buenos.

**Lauri Malfoy:** Espero seguir contando contigo y pues al principio no sabía en que mundo se desarrollaría, pero al fin decidí que un poco de los dos. Cuídate mucho y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, para mí es muy valioso leer sus reviews.

**Lynette**: Bueno, pues si un principio algo violento, pero creo que no quería una historia que empezara con el Erase una vez… de siempre, pero más adelante las cosas se calman, realmente fue un principio fuerte, pero espero que te este gustando. Te mando saludos y sorry por no agregarte aun, pero ya tenía tiempo que no revisaba nada de Fanfiction.

**Draco y Ginny**: Gracias por el apoyo y por ustedes es que seguiré con este fic, hasta el final si se puede, porque se lo feo que es leer un fic y que no lo terminen jaja. Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI: Ayuda inesperada**

Lucius Malfoy colgó el teléfono y mandó llamar a Draco. El muchacho no tardó mucho en llegar hasta el estudio.

-Me llamaste?

-Puedo saber que es eso de la cena de mañana?

-Cena?

-Pansy me llamó por teléfono, me dijo que nos invitaba a una cena en su casa, con sus padres…

-Jajaja….No es nada, solo una locura.

-Y de que se trata esa locura?

-Pues no sé, dijo que tenía algo que decirnos, pero supongo que es mas importante de lo que yo pensaba.

-No será de su compromiso o sí?

-Compromiso? Con Pansy? Papá por favor, creí que eras mas inteligente, como para saber que Pansy puede ser muchas cosas, menos la mujer para mí. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer…

-No aun no he terminado contigo… Quiero hablarte de otras cosas importantes…Sabes que el Ministerio ya comenzó a investigar a todos y cada uno de los funcionarios mas allegados a los ya extintos Weasley y sabes de sobra que nosotros estamos en la mira, mas que cualquier otra familia así que te sugiero que andes con cuidado y le adviertas a Blaise, que cualquier detalle, así sea mínimo nos puede arruinar.

-No hables en plural, que yo no voy a dejar que me lleves contigo

-Draco por favor!! La máscara de inocencia no te va. Sabes que nos hundimos todos…

-No puedo creer que digas eso. No sería yo una oportunidad para sacarte de Azkaban?

-No, se lo traicionero que puedes ser… claro que no voy a dejar que tu andes por la vida como si nada.

Draco lo miró furioso y luego salió azotando la puerta. Salió de la Mansión y se subió a su lujoso auto.

Pansy en verdad estaba llegando demasiado lejos y debía empezar a ponerle un alto. Sacó su celular mientras avanzaba y marcó.

-Blaise… necesito que vayas a casa de Pansy ahora…No me importa con quién estés…Es importante entiende eso…Gracias a ti estamos metidos en un gran lío, así que te conviene ir…Todavía de que te estoy ayudando…Nos vemos dije.

***

Ginny terminó de empacar la pequeña maleta de su sobrino y fue al cuarto de Hermione.

-Todo está listo

-Siento dejarte sola Gin. Creo que hubiera viajado cuando Fleur regresara.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas sabes que Fleur busca hacer su vida aparte

-Pero Gin, porque no viajas conmigo?

-No puedo Herms… Tengo que seguir con mis estudios y alguien debe quedarse por si hay nueva información.

-Si, tal vez… Hable con el jefe de Aurors, me dijo que me pagará a uno para que me acompañe y que tu seguirás bajo protección.

-Yo estaré bien… tu lo estarás?

-Sí…

Ginny tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar. La muerte de su familia, la ida de Fleur , Hermione y sus sobrinos… se quedaría completamente sola.

-Bueno, pues debo irme. Los papás de Fleur nos llevarán al aeropuerto, por favor Gin, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme sí? Los teléfonos de Fleur y el de mis tíos están en la agenda…

-Bien… cuídense mucho.

-Sí…

Ginny ayudó a llevar el equipaje al taxi que habían pedido. Le dio un abrazo a Hermione y luego se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su sobrino.

-Cuídate Neithan y cuida a tu mamá…si?

-Si.

El niño le dio un abrazo y luego se marcharon.

***

-Mas te vale que sea urgente, porque Susan era una gran chica… tu me entiendes no?

-Cállate, que bien sabes que no estás en condiciones de reclamar nada

-Bueno, para que quieres verme en la casa de Pansy…

-Porque ya están investigando a mi padre y ahora menos que nunca nos conviene tener de malas a Pansy…

-Y que pensamos hacer? Matarla?

-Jajaja… excelente idea, pero no conviene…

-Entonces que diab…

-Chicos, que gusto verlos por aquí- dijo la rubia saliendo de su casa.

-Hola Pansy, ya estamos todos así que ya podemos hablar…

-Pues pasen por favor…

Los tres entraron y se acomodaron en la sala, mientras la sirvienta les servía una copa.

-Bueno, Draqui que es eso que me tienes que decir tan importante

-Blaise te tiene una propuesta…

-Yo?- dijo el chico sorprendido

-Si, tu. Pero como es tímido yo te la diré

-Adelante…

- Bueno ya sabes lo de los Weasley, nos tienes

-Ya lo sé… Cuál es el punto?

-Pues mi padre ya me dijo lo de la cena, pero Pansy por ahora yo no puedo casarme contigo ni comprometerme. Están investigando a mi padre y la verdad es que aún sin las pruebas, bueno pues hay tantas cosas que nos culpan…

-Aja

-Bueno pues tú tienes las pruebas necesarias para culparnos y sé que también te investigarán, yo aceptaré tu trato de casarnos pero por ahora necesito que te vayas…

-Y cómo se que no es una trampa

-Porque, bueno Blaise tiene un viaje a Italia y te irás con él. Todo pagado

-Me darás un viaje como regalo de bodas Draqui?

-No, Blaise lo hará

-Yo?

-Si… te irás un mes o dos, no sé, lo conveniente… todo lo pagará Blaise así que adelante ve a comprar ropa, conocer otros lugares, divertirte… como mejor te plazca

-Me parece bien. Pero no te dejaré las pruebas Draqui, me iré con ellas.

-Lo sé y eso es lo que quiero que te vayas con las pruebas.

-No entiendo bien tu objetivo, pero acepto. Aunque a mi regreso te casarás conmigo de acuerdo?

-Totalmente

-Y… cuando viajamos?

-Dentro de tres días. Así que la cena puede ser para anunciar tu viaje, pero no nuestro compromiso

-No, de hecho se cancela. Debo empezar a comprar algunas cosas aquí, no puedo llevar cualquier cosa, aunque allá cambie mi guardarropa completo…

-Como tu quieras mi querida Pansy…

***

Ginny apagó el televisor cansada de no encontrar nada en que entretenerse. Al otro día tenía que ir a la Universidad para ver lo de su regreso a clases.

El departamento se sentía frío, triste. De por sí era imposible verlo como su casa y mas ahora que no estaban las únicas personas que podía llamar familia.

Decidió ir a su habitación y ponerse la chamarra para salir. La noche estaba fría y era lo que ella necesitaba, sentir el aire frío en la cara, sentir temblar su cuerpo, sentirse viva.

El auror que la cuidaba le propuso acompañarla, pero ella se negó.

-Lanzaré luces si algo llegara a pasar, además solo iré al parque a unas calles de aquí

-Señorita Weasley mis órdenes son ir a donde usted va…

-Lo sé Joseph, pero estaré bien, lo prometo.

-Por favor, no me haga desobedecer…

-Bueno te parece si tu vienes pero te quedas en el café que está enfrente. Te sientas en las mesas que dan a la ventana de la calle, desde ahí podrás cuidarme.

-Está bien

Ginny caminó junto a su auror mientras en su memoria volvían pensamientos de todo tipo

-Por cierto… Siento mucho no haberle dado esto antes- dijo el auror mientras le entregaba un sobre- Pero es que, bueno, por seguridad, el correo debe ser revisado.

Ginny miró la mano extendida del joven y tomó el sobre.

En ese momento llegaron al parque y el auror se despidió.

-Bueno, estaré adentro. Cuídese

***

-No puedo creerlo, como crees que yo le voy a pagar a Pansy un viaje a Italia, de que me sirve?

-Es ella de viaje o tu cabeza en el escritorio de mi padre

-No serías capaz de decirle mi error o si?

-Es una pregunta o un reto?- lo desafió Malfoy

-Somos amigos

-Blaise, ya deberías saber que en cosas tan delicadas como estas no hay amigos, solo aliados y todos buscan sobrevivir…

-Yo no tenía que viajar a Italia…

-Pues ahora si. Te ayudaré con los pasajes, pero el hospedaje y los gastos de Pansy, corren por tu cuenta

-Mis padres me matarán cuando les pida tanto dinero…

-Como si antes no les hubieras robado….

-No una cantidad tan fuerte. Y como les digo que me voy un mes?

-Tú no tienes que irte tanto tiempo solo unos tres días. El punto es que te encargues de instalar a Pansy

-Diablos? De donde sacaré el dinero?

-Bueno, mi padre te dará algo por tu servicios, aunque si se enterara de tu estupidez… pero bueno, lo demás, no sé, puedes inventarle a tus padres que tienes gastos Universitarios o que vas a crear una pequeña empresa de algo con algunos compañeros… ya tienes veinte años, resuélvete tus problemas… pero necesito a Pansy lejos…

-Déjame en el Bar Azul… necesito un desahogo. No vienes?

-No, me voy a casa. Iré a reservar tus boletos amigo

Draco se estacionó afuera de un bar y una vez que Blaise bajó volvió a arrancar. Se concentró en el plan que empezaba a idear para zafarse del problema, tanto, que no se dio cuenta en que momento excedió la velocidad y al darse vuelta en una avenida casi atropella a una chica.

***

Ginny iba cruzando la calle mirando el sobre ¿De quién sería? Es por ello que no notó el carro que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Solo lo vio cuando las luces estaban demasiado cerca de ella…

***

-Demonios!!- gritó el rubio tratando de frenar, pero le pareció que sería imposible. Pasó a una velocidad mas baja pero no supo que pasó con la chica.

En cuanto pudo detuvo el carro completamente y se bajó.

***

Ginny solo sintió unos brazos jalarla a un costado. No supo como ni en que momento, pero ella ya estaba tendida sobre el pavimento sobre alguien

-Señorita Weasley está bien?

-Joseph…-dijo con voz agitada

Trató de levantarse pero el miedo se lo impidió. De pronto se sintió muy mareada.

***

El rubio se acercó a los chicos que estaban tirados cerca de la banqueta. ¿La había atropellado?

-Están bien?- preguntó mientras pensaba lo estúpido de la pregunta.

-Señorita Weasley, está bien?- preguntó el joven que ya se incorporaba mientras miraba con preocupación a la pelirroja.

¿Señorita Weasley? Draco abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a ella.

-Joseph… estoy… bien- logró decir la joven con la respiración entrecortada

La pelirroja miró al rubio y reconoció a Malfoy.

-¿Segura?- preguntó el rubio mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de la chica.

-Si, segura

-No se da cuenta que pudo haberla matado ¿Cómo se le ocurre manejar así?

-Lo siento, no medí la velocidad

-Calma Joseph, estoy bien…

-Será mejor que la llevemos a San Mungo…

-Una excelente idea- dijo el auror

Malfoy la ayudó a levantarse y pasó el brazo de la chica por sus hombros

-Espere, a donde la lleva…

-A San Mungo

-Yo lo haré- dijo el auror intentando tomar a Ginny por un brazo pero Draco no lo dejó…

-No nos podemos aparecer… La va a marear aún mas. Iremos en mi carro…

-Será mejor que esperemos a recibir apoyo de mis compañeros…

-No te das cuenta como está? Qué tal si entra en shock?

El auror se sintió nervioso pero asintió con la cabeza y caminaron hasta el auto convertible de Draco. Sacó la varita por si las dudas.

Draco acomodó a Ginny en el asiento trasero y el auror se sentó junto a ella, aun manteniendo las precauciones necesarias.

Draco se subió al auto y lo encendió.

-Eres su auror?

-Si

-Cálmate, no les haré nada

-No puedo confiar en nadie… de hecho pensé que era un intento de homicidio…

Draco miró por el retrovisor y vio que el auror se mantenía precavido aún con la varita en alto

-Por lo de su familia no?

-Si

-No te preocupes, no quiero hacerles daño… Soy Draco Malfoy…

El auror pareció tranquilizarse un poco, pero no bajó la guardia. Llegaron en unos minutos y el auror esta vez la cargó y la metió al viejo edificio que ocultaba el hospital mágico.

El rubio los siguió y al llegar, la chica fue recostada en una camilla y llevada a un cuarto para ser atendida.

***

Una media hora después la joven salió con un pequeño parche en la frente y acompañada de un sanador.

-No se preocupen- les dijo a los jóvenes- Fue solo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, nada grave y el susto. Solo debe reposar…

-Gracias- dijo el auror acercándose a ella.

-Yo pagaré los gastos- dijo Draco acercándose a la recepción.

Ginny seguía callada, un poco espantada. Miró a Draco cuando se acercó de nuevo a ellos.

-Lo siento, en verdad. Los llevaré a su casa o lo que sea

-Gracias, pero nos iremos solos. Ese lugar es confidencial

-Bien… Weasley, de verdad una disculpa…

Ginny asintió lentamente y miró a Joseph

-Quiero irme…

-Claro… Malfoy gracias y tenga cuidado la próxima vez…

El rubio los vio alejarse y luego desaparecer.

***

Ginny entró al departamento y después de asegurarle al auror que estaba bien, fue a su habitación.

Tomó una de las pastillas que le habían dado y después de ponerse la pijama se acomodó en la cama para dormirse.

Sin embargo recordó que la razón por la que casi la atropellaban era por el sobre que había recibido…

Lo sacó de su chamarra, en donde Joseph se lo había guardado y lo abrió. Era una pequeña carta

_Ginny:_

_Espero que estés bien. La verdad he estado muy preocupado por todo lo sucedido. No te he podido ver en semanas y eso me atormenta. No sabes como extraño verte!! Sé que antes de todo esto las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros, pero quiero que sepas que aun cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… Me interesas demasiado y no quiero presionarte a nada, porque sé que no es el momento, pero quiero que me dejes estar cerca de ti… de apoyarte._

_COLIN CREEVEY_

Apoyo? Compañía? Eso era lo que le ofrecía su ex novio y para ser honestos ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba a alguien con quien pudiera estar, alguien que la sacara del hoyo en el que vivía…

Se quedó dormida pensando en la posibilidad de volver a aceptar a Colin…

***

Draco Malfoy no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. El recuerdo de la joven Weasley lo atormentaba… de solo verla recordaba una y otra vez cada imagen de aquella noche de Navidad… y eso lo regresaba a lo mismo ¿Qué haría para zafarse del problema?

Al igual que su padre, sabía que pronto descubrirían que ellos habían sido los que habían mandado matar a los Weasley…

-La coartada perfecta- dijo en voz baja.

"La coartada, perfecta"… Eso era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba inventar algo que le sirviera para comprobar su falsa inocencia… Algo, algo que lo liberara de toda culpa, algo que fuese lo bastante sólido y creíble para que no lo arrestaran…O mas bien, necesitaba a alguien que le diera el respaldo necesario para ser libre….

***

Ginny desayunó temprano y luego se fue a la Universidad de Medimagia. Necesitaba intentar vovler a hacer su vida normal y tenía que empezar por volver a retomar sus estudios.

Llegó mas temprano de lo que esperaba. Joseph la había acompañado, pero decidió esperarla afuera del campus, mientras ella avanzaba por el solitario jardín de la Universidad.

Al llegar a las escaleras de piedra, lo vio.

Se veía imponente en todos los sentidos… Sus facciones, su ropa, la pose…

La pelirroja se acercó cautelosa y se detuvo enfrente de él.

Se miraron unos segundos. Después él rompió el silencio.

-Hola

-Hola- dijo ella en un tono mas bajo

-Quería saber como estabas, por lo de ayer

-Bien

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Ginny se sintió algo cohibida ante su penetrante mirada gris.

-Si eso es todo…

-No. Quería hablarte de otra cosa.

-Te escucho.

-Se que te sorprenderá, pero te estoy hablando con toda sinceridad… Quiero ayudarte.

-Como?

-Quiero apoyarte. Se ve que estas muy mal… Necesitas volver a retomar tu vida y yo te ofrezco ayuda… mi ayuda

Ginny lo miró sorprendida ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-Gracias pero…

-Escucha. Sabes que jamás volverá a ser lo mismo. Tus amigos seguro querrán hacer cosas para distraerte, Hermione y Fleur supongo que intentarán lo mismo…. Pero podrás volver a ser la de antes? La respuesta es no.

-Y enton…

-Y entonces… si no puedes regresara construir lo que construías antes, puedes empezar una nueva construcción. Algo diferente, algo que no implique lo que hiciste y con quien en el pasado, sino todo lo contrario… Y eso, es lo que yo te ofrezco.

Ginny seguía dudosa ¿Draco Malfoy ofreciéndole su ayuda? Eso era inesperado…

Sintió algo de desconfianza. Su razón le decía que había algo mas en esa ayuda, pero a veces la razón no le gana al corazón y este le decía que debía reparar los daños, le pedía a gritos dejar de sufrir y volver a intentar retomar una vida pasada no era la mejor forma. Además por esos días un dejo de locura la empezaba a invadir y le aconsejaba hacer algo diferente… ¿Lo que le proponía Malfoy?

El rubio extendió la mano y sonrió de lado.

Razón, Locura y Corazón….

Ginny solo pudo sentir lo frío y suave de su piel y también sonrió.

_N/A: HOLA, BUENO PUES HE AQUÍ EL CAP 6. CREO QUE TAMBIÉN ES DE LOS MAS LARGOS PERO BUENO… A MI ME GUSTÓ, NO SE HA USTEDES…._

_SIN MAS LOS DEJO, K TODA MI INSPIRACIÓN Y EL MOVIMIENTO DE MIS DEDOS SE HA QUEDADO EN ESTE CAP Y LOS MIL TRABAJOS ESCOLARES POR ENTREGAR._

_BSS DARYNKA MALFOY…._

**Ale: **Si amiga, ya existe un cap V y un seis también jajaja… Gracias por tu apoyo y amistad.

**GarbiñeMalfoy C: **Gracias por la presión de enviar tantos reviews jajaja que bueno que te este gustando y pues traté de apurarme lo mas que pude, en serio… pero aquí estuvo, el capítulo VI.

Estamos en contacto…

**Underyourfeet: **Bueno me late que te este latiendo mi fic, gracias por el apoyo… Cuídate

**Yo-182**: Pues mira, se que había mucho drama, pero gente que ha vivido cosas muy parecidas, sabe que la vida es un drama. Cuantas noticias de asesinatos, de accidentes, de muertes ocurren en mi México querido… la vida aquí en el defectuoso es un drama por si solo, sin la necesidad de escribir sobre ello jajaja… Además pues la muerte de un ser querido es algo tan fuerte que cuando vas a un velorio y al panteón, pfff… me quedé corta al escribir lo que yo tuve que vivir el día en que mi mejor amigo falleció… me fue imposible plasmar todo el dolor que se sintió… Pero bueno, no siempre a todos les gusta lo mismo…. En fin gracias por el apoyo y listo!! Ahora sabes como juntaré a Draco y Ginny… Aun así agradezco el review y me agrada saber lo que todos piensan…. Gracias en serio… Y pues prometo seguir pronto… Besos también a ti!!


End file.
